A simple life
by wackygirl-31
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a troubled teen. He was beaten up one night and picked up by a yakuza and later joined them. After he meets his brother's girlfriend, things change.


**A simple life: Sesshoumaru is a troubled teen. One night, he was beaten and is picked up by a yakuza leading him to work for them. When his brother's girlfriend meets him, things change…**

Chapter 1

BANG! CLASH! THUMP!

More sounds erupted from the engraved silence of the school. Students cowered in fear by the demonic rage. Never had it considered a normal being. But a particular boy was different.

He had long white hair, pure as the snow flakes. Striking golden eyes yet seemed so cold and distant that it might send chills behind your spine. He stood up proudly amongst the student at 6 feet tall or maybe more. He was once wearing a pristine shirt but now it was stained with crimson splotch. It was hidden underneath a dull grey coat but torn at the edges and showing his firm and muscular build. He was a sight to behold.

The entrance that leads to the cafeteria suddenly opened and revealed a stunned headmaster from Shikon High. His face was blanked as he looked down at his victims. Three male students was lying underneath his feet with a river of blood on their faces, some of the blood had dried. The stench of blood was completely disgusting and sickening.

Students behind was staring with wide eyes at the scene in front of them. Nobody had ever beat Shikon's High most feared bully but there he was standing. He beat them into a pulp and surprisingly three of them! The guy was just searching for trouble.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho! Come to my office, RIGHT NOW!" he shouted with anger clearly in his voice.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and complied. He followed the headmaster's footsteps that lead him to the office. The headmaster seated but not Sesshoumaru. He learnt proper etiquette and waited but the headmaster decided that he will only stand and listen to his torturing lecture.

At first, they were silent but a sigh broke the dead-air. The headmaster turned his head to Sesshoumaru, searching for something in his golden eyes but nothing was found. Sesshoumaru was once a top student and active in sports. He had the looks and the family wealth. His life was almost perfect, not single bit of hair was out of place. But a few of these years, he started to change.

His studies were not as good as it usually was and he always came to school late. The weirdest thing was that he got into a fight more than once in school. He got detention and such but nothing worked. Sesshoumaru was patient but he changed tremendously. With his messy appearance in school, one might think that he was a street kid living near the remote corners.

"Sesshoumaru, I've called your father and he might come sooner or later. Have a seat first."

He watched the young man sat down when a few minutes later a knock was heard on the door. "Come in, please."

The door opened and Mr. Taisho calmly walked inside. The headmaster sat up and welcomed him. Soon, they were discussing about Sesshoumaru's studies.

"Let's see here, Mr. Taisho, it seems that your son is not coping with his studies but instead he seems to enjoy getting into fights each day." The headmaster said calmly.

Sesshoumaru couldn't be bothered by the discussion. He sat and listened.

Mr. Taisho's voice was stern when he spoke, "What do you have in mind?" Short and direct.

"Well. Your son has got into more than ten fights in a year. He has inflicted too many injuries and may cause harm to the students. According to the Shikon High rules, your son would have been expelled but I suggest we will only suspend him for only two months and see how this goes on starting from today." He explained.

Mr. Taisho nodded his head and gave a hard glare to Sesshoumaru that indicated suffering. He quickly excused himself and his son. He made his way to Sesshoumaru and grasped his wrist really hard that the headmaster might have heard the sound of twisting bones cackling.

The headmaster of course didn't intrude in a case where a father punished his son for wrong doings but that cackling sound shivered his frame. Before Mr. Taisho closed the door, he saw a glimpse of bluish purple shade around Sesshoumaru's wrist that was slightly twisted.

**Note: This story doesn't have youkais or demons. So, Sesshoumaru is considered as weird because of his appearance. He gets into fights a lot when people talked about his appearance hence it makes him OOC. Forgive me but it's only for a while.**


End file.
